Behind the Wall
by daedricgurl
Summary: Armin comes to the conclusion that being devoured by Lance Corporate Rivaille is more terrifying than being devoured by a titan. Rude, demeaning, nasty; and yet Armin cannot pull away from him-Rivaille burns him, but Rivaille also cannot help but drown in the overflowing sweetness that is Armin Arlert.
1. Chapter 1

"Aaah… It's so hot out…" A sweet voice rings out, and while the statement is true-the one speaking it does not seem to regret the weather like the words would otherwise convey. Though blond hair wanted to stick to skin that felt slightly damp; they did not. The locks glimmered under the sun, swayed with each movement, but did not stick to radiant skin. Armin was not sweating yet, but he knew if he did anything too vigorous in this weather-he soon would be. As of now, he was simply training on horseback. The boy ran the exercises with the other Survey recruits, those that hadn't yet quit under the hot noonday sun.

Sure, the horses could handle the amount of running, trotting, and other tightly controlled turning maneuvers; they were bred for this after all. And though Armin was loath to admit it; he however, was not. Or rather, without the proper training he would not be. It was a matter of weeks before he could get over the vertigo that the 3D maneuvering gear brought on. Now he was graceful on it, and fast—but Armin knew he lacked the power that his comrades had. It troubled him greatly, and that was why he worked heavily on such evasive measures—because if he couldn't kill like Reiner, or Bertholdt, then he would at least be the best distraction possible. He knew that with his intelligence at least, he would (with high success rate) be able to remain intact while supplying his team with the valuable time they would need.

"You're spacing out again, Armin."

"Am I? Sorry!" The blond waves apologetically at Jean who remained with Armin, Reiner was just behind the fenced yard they were in. Rubbing down his horse, but watching them at intervals-though now he spoke up.

"You have been out here since the morning Armin, Jean. It is hot."

"You did it just now, it has not gotten any hotter in ten minutes." Armin tugs the reigns of his horse, it turns away from where Reiner is. Jean had finished picking up the barrel Armin had knocked over, he hadn't reacted fast enough to turn around it and the horse had kicked it over.

"Try again." Jean tells him after mounting his horse again and trotting it back to Armin's start position. Ready to keep count of Armin's time. The boy could complete it at a slower speed, but what Armin needed was a consistent, high speed with consistent low time. The barrels were spaced only a meter or two away in a triangle and Armin was to weave around each, back and forth.

"Go!"

At Jean's yell, Armin spurs his horse on. The starting point was far enough away that he could hit a high speed. The first barrel he rounded was a success-passing close enough that he made it vibrate with the stomping of the horse's hooves. He crosses diagonal to the next, shouting out in triumph as this one too he commands the horse fast enough and makes it around to the third barrel. Reiner smirks as he watches Armin head for it, proud of being shown up again by the boy. Armin's horse swerves around the barrel, heads back towards his starting position and with a masterful pull kicks up dust as the horse slides to accommodate the sudden need to stop. When at standstill, it stomps its front hooves and tosses its head and mane. Armin grips to its neck tightly, grinning from ear to ear. "Finally, we did it! I did it!" Jean and Reiner only have slight smiles to show for the endeavor. Meaning Armin did pass the timed count.

Now, it had been several hours since Levi had finished his training with the new recruits. The morning sun had already risen, and had just begun it's steady fall - and he'd spent all these hours locked away in his private chambers with nothing but report after report to read and sign. He let the raven-feather quill rest in it's ink vial and shuffled his papers into a neat pile. Standing, he moved towards the immaculately-clean window and peered down to the three students still training. He let free a sigh after recognizing the three to be Reiner, Armin, and Jean, but he had to open his window in order to do so. He stood, leaning against the stone wall with his feet against the windowsill and simply watched. His dark eyes glued almost naturally to Armin. He watched the blonde steer the horse to left - to the right - to the left once more and finally around the third barrel. The proud ruckus he caused afterwards elicited a 'tch' from Levi's lips.

"Child's play." He muttered, voice dripping with… nothing?

When Armin goes to slide off the horse, he stumbles as soon as his feet hit the ground. A deep ache rides between his thighs-and while this is nothing new, he'd forgotten about the pain he'd been hiding. Jean was forced to catch him—the reaction completely automatic. Reiner jumps the fence. "Armin? Are you okay?" He helps Jean to get Armin back on his feet, the soft blond can feel his legs trembling, and sweat finally had broken across his face now; but he knows the damp feeling between his legs is anything but. "Your thighs, Armin…" Luckily, the color of his pants do not allow the color of blood to spot through.

"What? No it's not that, look at my horse-he's drenched. It's just our sweat, it's mixed." He manages to make his eyes shine along with his smile. He takes the reigns of his horse again. "I'm going to rub my horse down and then wash up, okay?" He's turns and jogs out of their site, his face scrunched up as he hides the pain. He couldn't let them see, so he did not limp though the pain was hard to ignore.

Despite how hopeless Levi felt his newest members were, he saw something in that Armin brat. Admittedly more than he saw even in the Titan-boy. The blonde was lacking in combat skill, speed, and endurance but he was strategic, patient, and with logic to spare. Levi then tapped a finger to his chin, watched the trio until they disappeared into the stables, then turned and exited his room.

At the stables, Armin was rubbing his horse down, blanketed it, and made sure it had plenty of luke-warm water and a little fill of pellets. After wards, he snuck as best as he could through the abandoned castle that was now serving as their headquarters. Armin managed to obtain a new, cleaner uniform from his quarters and also managed to sneak to the bathing chambers unchallenged. He drew himself a bucket of water, brought up a stool to sit gingerly on before he began peeling off his clothes. Naked on the stool, he dabs with the cool wet washcloth at his thighs. Wanting to be rid of the evidence that he was not used to all the horse riding and chaffing it brought on. At this rate-he would probably be late to dinner because it was some time before he was able to use a new cloth to clean the rest of his body.

With boots echoing through the hollow castle walls, empty and silent – it was just how Levi preferred them, until he neared the cafeteria. The rhythmic clicking of his soles upon stone was washed out by the talking of students and staff and the clanking of dishes. His face bunched in sour disdain at the scent of 'food'. He could nearly taste the salty-shit they fed these recruits. Still, he walked through the slim aisles and passed the tables.

Sunken eyes searched, and searched, and searched some more. It wasn't until a good half an hour later that he realized what - or who - he was in search of, and this realization occurred because that person was nowhere to be found.

The short, although well-built, man wheeled about on his heels and clamped his hands behind his back. He gave yet a final bitter look to the cast of characters he'd been assigned and made his exit. This time, however, he did not return to his somber bed chambers, and instead began wandering about the castle.

The Lance Corporal marched down the boy's dormitories, checked their rooms briefly and found nothing. Then he took a turn and inspected the women's dormitories - in the event that the youth was more perverse than he seemed - and once more, found nothing. He huffed, and had just begun to turn back and return to his own quarters when he heard water sloshing about. Levi, making no attempt at being subtle or sneaking, made his way towards the bathing room.

The sloshing of water was Armin dumping his bucket of used water into a drainage area. At the time the towel was wrapped around his waist, but as soon as his bucket was rinsed out-he gave his hair one last drying muse before he began pulling on the tight trousers of their uniform. He did not want to linger any longer on his wounds-the skinning was not too bad, not so that a scar would be left, but he found the bruising on his light skin and the spotting of blood a little ridiculous. The only good thing about the trousers at this point would be that the flexible material would not rub too terribly.

He tucks the beige button up quickly into the trousers, but not sloppily so; the skill of someone neat and of practiced motions. The suspenders assure that it will not easily be taken off or fall off. His boots are laced up loosely since he would be taking them off soon. Armin only dressed this way because he knew he would have to go to dinner late-and walking around during light hours without a uniform would certainly have him accosted. He really was trying to leave a good impression however. Even though it was only in bookish fields-he really wanted to prove himself to the superiors that he wasn't weak. He just wasn't! Armin's fist clenches, but with a practiced breath calms himself down that very second. His hair is mused, a little wild in its damp state. Even still it manages to billow in a fine wave when he turns on his heels. However, before opening the cracked door-his keen ears picked up the sound of boots walking his way. Or rather-towards the bathroom which was just where he happened to be. It would not due to have someone asking him questions… What would the best course of action be? 'The truth'. He hears running through his brain, "or… some of it anyways…" he mumbles to himself. Armin supposed it depended on who this person was; he'd have to appeal to them to avoid trouble. It was pretty late to be bathing.. Armin hated having to plan on such short notices, or even on the go. But he would not delay it, when he pushes the door open and steps out—he had not been prepared for that person to have actually been heading for the bathing chambers… meaning he actually bumped into this person before he could jerk himself back. He winced minutely at the brief flicker between his thighs when stepping so heavily backwards.

Levi huffed as the blonde smacked into his front, but did not falter in the slightest. His footing was graceful and strict, he stood very proud and upright. Then his hand dusted his button-up shirt, removing dirt that simply wasn't there.

Crystal blue eyes shine bright in embarrassment, widening a slight fraction when he sees just who he collided with. "Lance Corporal, sir!" The gentle thud of his balled hand hitting his chest in salute, a slight clicking of the heels of the boots on the stone floor. Crap. Just the one person he had fat luck in meeting alone. The one man he managed to scrounge so little up on.

Those slim, black brows were aloft and his gaze quizzical and nearly scornful. He let his stare travel the young man's form in search of… something. Levi hadn't yet labeled exactly what he was seeking, but there was something in Armin his subconscious sought after.

"Arlert... Eren made quite a fuss looking for you during dinner,' He lied easily. "Why do I find you in the bath alone?" His stance relaxes some and with a waft of his hand, he motions for the other do to so as well. His hip is cocked and his hand rests idly at his side, fingers drumming against the taut fabric of his trousers. Levi's eyes never cease their silent inquisition.

"You've been training hard, surely you'd rather eat than wash." Levi's tone was anything but a question.

He moved his body subtly, so that he could lean against and block the doorway. His arms were now drawn across his chest, shoulder planted against the stone and body tilted ever so slightly. He crossed his ankles. Armin should have sidled to the side, not step back! He was internally berating himself of that, especially when clearly his corporal had made to box him in-a planned move as well. His internal mantra 'Do not show weakness, do not show weakness…' He tries as best not to show too much as he received permission to drop his stiff attention. He puts his feet closer together now, so that his thighs are touch-and while the added heat burns, they become pillars for each other.

Levi drew out his words, as if he was absolutely exasperated. "Bathing hours are over. You shouldn't be back here, Armin."

Now was his chance at appeal, and careful inquiries at the library as well as basic observational skills did not leave him completely unprepared. And his first current observation brought him to name usage-Levi had used his surname, and Eren's first. With two possible reasons and the first being; he was trying to seem uninterested in Armin, and the second being he really was fond of Eren. The two were forced to work more closely together after all. However, it was prior observations that would aid him now-so he filed away any hypothesis over name usage and instead deployed his mouth instead.

"I know bath time is over sir, but you are right. I was out training after hours. It's just…" The pause is completely fake, as though he were about to uncover something others wouldn't have previously known or thought of. "I absolutely hate going to bed without a bath, sir. The sheets aren't changed but every few days, and I have to sleep in that. It was always a peeve, sir!" Armin put personal hygiene to the front.

Those keen eyes of the Corporals begin analyzing the manner in which Armin stood. His knees weren't locked - perusal - instead they were bent and nearly quivering. Rivaille cocked his head to the side and peered for some time. Contrary to what his blank expression would advertise, Levi was bemused by the lad. -And while he was certainly onto the boy's lie, he didn't dare call him out yet. Instead, he'd toy with the teen.

"I watched you training not thirty minutes ago. You've improved your horsemanship already." He offered, eager to watch how Armin would try to dance around the truth. Even still, Levi was impressed by the blonde's drive to excel although that fact was implied vaguely.

Not once did Armin dare move a muscle while he spoke however-perhaps he remained too stiff. "I felt it was pertinent that I master all the necessary riding techniques to their ideal level, then I would bathe and take whatever was left in the luncheon hall." He did not add the line 'wouldn't you agree' to that however. He wanted to be defensive, but not to the point of giving himself away and not too evasive. While completely avoiding a deeper argument, or seeming confrontational.

The Corporal took but a half step closer, whilst his hand lingered on the door frame to keep his prey from fleeing. Levi felt very much the wolf and Armin the lamb, which caused his insides to ignite with a sickly strange desire. One that had been dormant since he'd joined the Survey Corps. Women aren't often flocking to his quarters like they used to. Perhaps because these reconnaissance missions leave him cold, detached, not to mention soaked in blood and sweat. -Or perhaps because he was nearly thirty-five in age. He shrugged inwardly and narrowed his gaze at the blonde once more.

"Back to the main… A peeve, you say?" He mused, voice lowering an octave. "Well it's a peeve of mine to have a rule disobeyed. Bathing is to be done directly after the set training hours, Arlert. No matter your drive to improve, or to succeed." Again he took a step forward, and as he did he kicked the iron-clad door shut. It slammed loudly and echoed through the wide bathing room.

Oh did he indeed run into the wrong person. Armin figured such a rule was made just so people like himself would get caught into it. The sudden clang of the door slamming made him jump-losing his musings and his reliable stance. He couldn't help but fall back a step further into the room. Armin feared a whipping, though he'd never seen one dolled out before-but having it added onto his skinning…

"-And I am not the sort of commander to let you walk free of punishment." Levi paused, drawing out his words again but with a different sort of emotion. Still, his face was barren of any feeling. Again, Levi stepped forwards and closed the space between them. There was but two or three inches of emptiness left between them. Levi stroked Armin's soft cheek with the back of his hand. "Tsk-tsk. I pray our most brilliant recruit didn't think himself so smart as to blatantly disobey /my/ rule and get off unscathed." He twirled a blonde strand about his finger, tugging just enough to cause the slightest bit of pain.

His scalp prickled at the pull, a red hot hue licks across his face, lights up the bridge of his nose and his soft cheeks. Only the Lance Corporal could praise someone and make them practically quiver in fear while doing it. To say the least, he was disarmed at what this 'punishment' was ending up being. He was a smart boy, no matter the age. While young, that didn't mean he was unfamiliar with all the hormones that ran through a boys body-surrounded by young adults as it were who were even more virile than himself..

"Armin Arlert… Such a passionate brat…Amuse me, what do you see in that Eren kid?" He clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth while his second hand snake's around Armin's backside. Levi presses the hand into the small of the other's back, almost possessively. "You /do/ see something, don't you? The two of you are almost inseparable.' He pauses to take in a breath of air. "Pisses me off, frankly." Still, Rivaille leans closer, dangerously close. Enough to be tantalized by Armin's freshly cleaned scent. Levi's fingers slide lower, caressing the curve of the youth's rear end with an almost feather-light touch.

"Oh…" Is really the only thing Armin can bring to the tip of his tongue. "Oh…" His brain had shut down, though when he feels a hand slide to no longer cup his lower back-but his firm bottom; he jumps. Unwisely so, for it puts him against the Corporal. In trying to get away from the hand, he jumps right into the problem. And even having an inch over the man, he felt impossibly small right now. Levi's hands curled tighter around the firm rear he held, grabbing a decent chunk of flesh to hold and knead as he saw fit. Inwardly he laughed, and that humor was directed towards the boy's pathetic attempt to escape his grasp. Their bodies pressed together considerably tight, so that even air struggled to pass betwixt them, and Levi was quick to take advantage of this. With the softest of thrusts, he pressed his crotch to that of Armin's then used the hand cupping the lad's rear to pull Armin back against him.

"E-eren?" He couldn't think past the warm hand that was touching him, and how very close this man was to him. He could feel his warm breath, could feel his warm body heat. It was not as hot as his titan shifting friend-but prevalent, and he knew his pale skin was soaking it up and blushing under such warmth as it usually did. "He's… He is…" Armin closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away slightly as he tried to think. "Eren is… I don't know…"

"Eren." Levi nods, almost in response to Armin's nervous stutters. "Yes, Eren-… You don't know?" He hums, as if in thought, and begins lightly - despite the trousers Armin wore - fingering the crevice of the boy's rear. That finger creeping up and down the small crevice of Armin's bottom made the muscles there harden as they flex under the touch. It was terribly hard to ignore, and sent his body shivering. Train of thought was difficult…Eren was always there for him, protecting him-but he didn't want to be a burden on him, Armin wanted to become strong so he could help Eren one day as well. But the warmth he felt for Eren was unnamable, just like what Levi had felt regarding Armin had been. Levi clicked his tongue and shook his head in disappointment. "I was expecting you to say something /more/. Perhaps you're not the genius I was made to believe. That's a real shame, too. Since you can't think under pressure…' He paused and once more ground his crotch into the boy's. '-And you can't very well fight either-… Do you understand where I'm going, Arlert?" Once more, although it might not have seemed possible, his voice lowered. "That makes you fodder for the Titans." His brows knit close together. He stood still, allowing time to stretch between them, but never allowing slack in their closeness.

Then it clicked in his head, everything the Corporal was saying. "You are… jealous of Eren and I?" Could a name really be placed on the invasive touches?

Levi snaps upright, then. Causing their bodies to collide almost brutally; it was true that Levi made up his lack of height in surplus of strength. The black haired man leans forwards and brushes strands of blonde hair behind Armin's ear with his free hand. He then runs his tongue along the curve of that exposed ear, before suckling at the lobe. Levi 'pops' off the ear, leaving it pinkish, and whispers, "Jealous of what, Arlert? You've nearly admitted that there was nothing between you and the Titan brat."

Armin felt his whole body alight with a rather unknown flame. Yes, he knew of passion and these actions, but application of them… Nonexistent but for the once or twice when he had time to get away and please himself. If he could call it that. The first time he'd tried-he had actually scared himself out of it. But when he finally managed through the end-he agreed it was nice, but not worth the time when an attack could be any moment. However, he was in a sensual position now, even with the Corporal talking down on him, while… rubbing… his dick still managed to spring up and harden against his pants. No matter the burning in his loins from Levi also rubbing against the shorn thighs. He still… Reacted strongly to the attention. His body shivered against Levi's, and the smallest whoosh of breath, punctuated by a high-quiet pitch escaped—then his lips were sealed tightly again when the lips left his ear.

The hold on Armin is released, and Levi pulls away completely. He wheels about on his heels; hands once more clasped behind his back, and prepares to exit the chambers. When he was finally released from the tight hold, the places touched by Levi felt exceedingly cold. It left a blooming heat in his gut, and his knees knocked together; it was all he could do to keep from falling to them with that man in the same room as him.

"A shame,' The Corporal intones very nonchalantly. 'It would have been fun to create a wedge between you two." He pauses in his tracks and mumbles something that might sound similar to, "I'll find a way." Levi hastily walks several steps and without ceasing calls back to admin, "Be ready for training tomorrow, Arlert! Be sure you don't stay up late tonight."

Armin hears the warning and quakes at it. Levi probably did not realize it, but he was more fearsome than those titans, and Armin figured he'd be fodder for Levi rather than those giants… He did fall to the floor when he was left alone, but he refused to cry though a few tears escaped.

"No one is allowed to decide anything about myself… except for myself. Lance Corporal Levi, not even you. Eren and Mikasa are alive because of some of my fast thinking… They said so… And some of my decisions saved squads, and even helped take back a wall…" He shivers to himself. "I'll show you like I showed them… I'm not fodder. I'll survive… You'll see…"

He muffled his hiccups at the ordeal and gently stroked the pain out of his thighs. He did not leave the bathroom until his pants fit him right again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few things I previously did not mention in the first chapter...

This is actually based on an on going rp between a friend and I.

Warning: ...? I guess it's not going to be as sweet as you all will want it to be. It'll be a bit cruel and rough at first. It is also a work in progress.

I'm sorry for any mistakes since I have to rearrange due to rp format. you know? So enjoy.

Thank you,

Daedric

* * *

The next morning, Armin and the rest of his friends ate early in the dining hall. Often times, red faced Armin would feed a few bites of meat or bread to Eren from his hand or fork. As the boy seemed allowed to join them occasionally, and trained with them. And Armin did wonder, _'is this what the Corporal thinks of and sees?' _And when Mikasa joined them, she wouldn't feed Eren, no matter the expression he gave, doe like or puppy like. Armin could only giggle when trying to image such an expression on the titan form. Eren and Mikasa could only look at their friend fondly when he did so.

When it was time to go outside, he helped Eren with his horse. The boy was a bit crude, and often his hands told his horse something different from the feet. And so when helping Eren put all the horses gear on properly and securely, he helped reposition his hands on the rein, and helped him figure out how to point his toes. He had time to do so, because he was efficient and quick in these areas.

As one group, that one having Eren and a few others from their trainee squad, walked around the fenced course for a warm up, Armin was saddling his own dark horse. Testing the bit, stirrups, and saddle straps before he walked it from the stable and under the sun. He brought him to the line of other trainee's whom were doing similar exercises with their gear, watching them, their application and eyeing the differences between theoretical and actual application.

He looked up towards the sun as it continued to rise, glad mornings were never hot-judging the time before he turned towards his horse. There was a puff of cloud in the distance, Armin thought they would make for a pleasant cool down and good shade.

Yet the Special Operations squad had awoken several hours before daybreak and before the recruits were woken up. They, including Levi, had been monitoring the castle grounds which including the dense forest surrounding the old building. They emerged from the thick line of trees just as the trainees began saddling and mounting their own horses. Levi lifted a hand to command his squadron to slow, and then motioned again to signal their dismissal.

Immediately after the Special Ops group had disappeared to the stables, Levi and his brown steed trotted towards the recruits. His horse panted and huffed and its coat glistened from sweat-… yet not a drop could be seen on Levi's skin.

"All ready? It's almost time." Armin received a snort and a hoof stamp. "This time I won't hold to you so tightly with my thighs. That didn't end up well for me, did it?" Almost in reply the horse shook out it's mane at him, nudging his shoulder in search of treats.

"Recruits." Levi spoke, which grabbed their attention better than any scream could. "Today you _will_ work. I was, over all, disappointed with the results of yesterdays practice." He looked to Jean and Reiner as if to make them an exception, but ignored Armin coldly. "Treat today as if it were a test. Should you disappoint me again, you'll fail and go without supper tonight or breakfast tomorrow." He shot Sasha a glance then turned his steed about to pace the other direction. "To warm up, I want every recruit to run the barrels twice - without any flaws. Then I want you to dismount and practice using your 3D maneuver gear on a flat surface. My squad will be on the grounds to help those who desperately need it. I will be watching over." He paused, and then waved his hand to dismiss the recruits.

Reiner and Jean casted side long glances at each other, knowing then they had been spied-but unimpressed the same acknowledgment had not been bestowed to Armin. As soon as they were told to move, Reiner and Jean of course did, as well as Sasha—who was masterful with animals anyways though still whined at the threat. Simple as she was, she was not too worried about failing though.

Levi dismounted his steed and took hold of the reins and walked directly to Armin. His dark, beady stare locked onto the boy the entire time. "Arlert, you seem hesitant this morning." He shot a glance towards the boy's legs, suggesting that he knew of Armin's condition. Because Levi had spoken to him—Armin had remained where he was. And already felt the seed of fear which had been planted in his stomach start to tear open. Yet he still struck the salute, stiff as he was. A proper one this time with his knees not as bent and trembling as the last time-though his spine had shivers running its length repeatedly.

"Let me help you." The suggestion was not a suggestion at all, and was rather a command. Levi was going to help Armin into his saddle whether or not he wanted or needed it. Levi released his hold upon the horses reins, but clicked his tongue to demand that the animal not move an inch - and it did not. He approached Armin slowly, almost agonizingly so, just to send the boy's mind into a frenzy. The idea of making him literally crazy was more than amusing to the Corporal. And suddenly Armin felt a little sick, Levi was moving like a predator descending on his prey. The stance Armin held dropped as soon as Levi spoke of lifting him. His face flooded red once again in his presence, and suddenly looking him in the face was very hard. No! In public he would humiliate him like this?

Levi slowly turned Armin around then placed his hands against the young boy's slim hips. Levi cornered Armin between the horse and himself so he could press his front into the boy's rear. His fingers pressed into Armin's hips and flesh. The horse's body of course stopped Armin from retreating any more backwards-the invasive hands were on him again. Turning him, and he could barely resist. The heady scent of the horses hide filled his nose, its warmth pressing him from the front, Levi's from the back. He found himself suddenly breathing quickly and a little frantically through his mouth. "S-sir..!"

"I pray you slept well, Arlert, and I hope your legs aren't too sore." Again he leaned closer, now breathing against the back of the boy's neck. "You'll be needing both strength and energy today. I've got another assignment for you after this that will test your endurance." He placed a surprisingly soft kiss against the other's pale skin. "When you have finished your training, you will report immediately to my chambers." The sweet kiss did nothing but raise the soft, little blond hairs at the back of his neck. It also sent his head spinning and breath hot and heavy. "Your… Chambers?" Oh God… His knees almost buckled, sagging briefly in that man's arms before he regained himself.

Levi hoisted Armin into his saddle finally and took several steps back. Armin reached for the saddle to help pull himself on. "Do not disobey me, Arlert. Arrive even a minute late and I'll have you hung by your ankles from the tallest tree in the middle of the forest without clothes or weaponry." He mounted his own horse then and trotted away. Blue eyes glistened a little wetter than usual, glad that Levi did not make him answer as he watched the man mount again and trot a distance away.

Armin turns his horse shakily, it side steps a few times for rearing its front legs to stomp them and then kick off in a lope to the rest of the group. Jean's horse pulls up to his side, the only reason Armin is taller at this point is due to his raised position to avoid scraping his thighs too hard against the horse. "What the hell was that Armin?"

"I just… messed up on an exercise too bad yesterday."

"He'll be all over you if you mess up now too."

Armin turns red, though a little in anger. "I can pull my own weight, you saw."

His feet spur on his horse along with a few rapid clicks of his tongue. Pulling up to the start as Sasha's horse came trotting back, a victorious expression on her face and her horse practically prancing.

"Twice 'round. No mistakes. You freaking watch…" He growls to himself, scrubs his eyes with his forearm before gripping his horses reigns lightly and lowering himself closer to the horse.

Connie is the one that shouts the start, and Armin kicks up dust. Just like yesterday he runs the course hard, tucked in-his small form not interfering with the horse at all and his commands sure. He had perfected this yesterday. He refused to disappoint-and he did not. His eyes determined and his doll lips pulled into a serious expression that was almost a frown. He was a little angry, but it abated when his horse came to complete stop back at the start line. It heaved, panted and then pranced and kicked its back legs a few times before it settled. He drew away, to join the others that were handing off their horses.

Levi Rivaille, now in the stables had removed the heavy leather gear from his horse and hung it away in the tack room. He brushed the chestnut coat and mane, then wiped the horse down with a wet cloth. Levi pats the beast's side then left, locking the gate behind him. Before he made his way to the training grounds to watch over his students, he first went to the castle. He walked swiftly and with purpose, scaling the wooden spiral-stairs with ease and then entering his private quarters. Levi placed a palm against the cold stonewall and leaned into it. His other hand stroked his face in an exasperated manner. Growling to himself, "What am I doing?" He pushed off the wall only to approach, then throw himself into his chair. Levi pulled himself closer to his desk and held his face in his hands. "I'm a sick bastard." Tossing a looked to his bed, which was unkempt - oddly enough - and remembered last night, how he pleasured himself to the idea of Armin. This elicited another growl. He sat up then and once more rubbed his face then cupped his hands together and just thought. About all his sick fantasies - or the ones that included that blonde brat, and he thought about the stark difference in age between himself and the kid. Then he stood up, and he walked to his bed and he cleaned it up, and just before he turned to exit his room he shrugged and said, "I can't even pretend to care."

Minutes later, Levi reappeared on the training grounds where the recruits were just approaching themselves. He looked out on the field, then to their faces, with the same look of absolute disdain. Again, he stood erect - feet shoulder width apart, hands clamped behind his back, and chin held high. He did not look for Armin until the first round of pupils had begun their training.

Lance Corporal Levi began pacing, now, watching as student after student tried - and failed - the training course. -And although he wore an emotionless mask, he was boiling with rage on the inside. They were all idiots- imbeciles! The lot of them. How could they've even passed the training course? How could they've been assigned to his regiment? Under his watch? Briefly, he returned his focus to the course and after watching Eren Jager try - and fail - and then burst into a fit of screaming - he looked away again.

Mikasa came back from her run through the course, dusty from the dirt and a little bruised from rocks that had been in the way. Armin had not paid much attention to anyone running through it, they weren't able to get far enough off the ground to be able to fully utilize the equipment. The failure rate was staggering. So first he spoke with Mikasa after asking Reiner and his ever constant companion to wait before going. He examined her equipment quickly, then after checking over her boots, looked at his own. It wasn't until Mikasa Ackerman stepped up to the plate and, surprisingly, made it through that Levi began to feel a bit more calm - although he was anything but happy. Still, he decided not to call off the training yet and returned to watching the grounds with his full attention.

He didn't even shift or seem phased when Armin was next in line. Truthfully, Levi expected an absolute failure from the kid. Smart as Armin was, Levi knew that this course would challenge him to the fullest. He would have to be fast and analytical all at once - the course was compatible with the theoretical capability of the 3DMG. If Armin was as intelligent as they all boasted, he would see that and be able to manipulate that.

"I mean, there would have to be vast modifications to our equipment that might slow us down but…" Armin was thinking critically when he was done speaking with Mikasa. Raking back his hair from his was watching him closely. "What are you concocting this time, Armin?"

The boy was about to explain, already beginning with a hand motion before he simply waved it and sighed. "I don't know how to explain it in theory, but just watch my lead and try to improve where I fail." Reiner put a hand on the boys less broad shoulders. "Or, you could not fail so we could learn from your success." The boy stared back, abashed, but nodded. "I'll try.."

Levi had been spaced out in some imaginary world for a moment or two before Armin caught his eye once more.

Armin was turning out of the hold Reiner had him in towards the start of the course. Immediately pulling out his triggers. He did not connect the blades however in fear of accident. Leaning back for a higher aim he ejects the reinforced coils and retracts them a fraction to get a feel for the pull. He leans back further and judges the distance between obstacles. Levi took a step forwards, then a half step more, burning with a secret curiosity that not even his body language showed. Inwardly, Levi felt his jaw drop (though it did not do so physically). The blonde leaned back dramatically and his barbs connected to the highest point of the pole. Then Armin releases completely and zips forward, his heels kicking up dust as they dig into the dirt and spray it in either direction. It was hard, it made his thighs burn with the effort, but he remained balanced and up right. Roars from the trainees could be heard, but he couldn't let that distract him, he needed every ounce of concentration and thought for success. His eyes turn for escape as the obstacle before closes in, he jumps, his body being whipped forward even faster, he spins, fires off the 3DMG again and is jerked in a sharp, arch to the right. He hits the ground in a roll before able to pull his limbs in so he slides along on his bottom, fighting to get back to his heels. He succeeds. Only to have to throw himself in the opposite direction, this one is a low hanging hurdle which he shot the coil beneath and slide kicks under.

Levi stood perfectly straight, and his eyes almost burned with delight because - Armin… ARMIN… was going to finish the course perfectly! His heart pumped blood at an immeasurable speed, his skin felt sweaty and clammy to himself and in truth he was excited. The last obstacle was in sight, and it was a tricky one, but the kid had managed to execute the most flawless moves the entire squadron - including Levi - had seen thus far.

Armin remains dragged on his back due to how low he had to aim, but his next target comes into view, a planted wooden trunk, he can't seem to arch his hips high enough though from his dragged position and when the barbs connected to the trunk all the excitement in Levi died like a doused fire. They were far too low, and Armin was moving far too quickly. He wouldn't clear the coarse. Levi slumped his shoulders, closed his eyes and sighed loudly. Armin pulls himself up, and then is thrown forward. It was all he could to shift his body sideways against the momentum that when he collided with the trunk, it was with his sturdier, upper back. He didn't even need to watch- the sick thud followed by boyish groaning, then the bustle and concern of the students said every word the picture was worth.

"Uugh…" Armin groans, his curled position loosens just as Bertholdt made it to him and began helping him up. "Ow…" He whimpers, and then turns to the course only to see he was an obstacle away from completion… "No…" The heels of his boots were shorn down, and the parts of his uniform were thinned from this effort.

Levi whipped around on his heels, causing his emerald Scouting Legion cloak to flap, and made a hasty exit. To put it lightly, he was pissed. His recruits were pathetic. Only one managed to successfully clear the grounds, and only one other made it close. He tried desperately not to think about the horrible failures of the other students, especially not Jaeger's, lest he become even more irate.

"I am sorry I failed to set a reasonable standard to follow."

Armin did truly look apologetic, but such men as Reiner were trying to figure out why. "You set a precedent though. It is okay to barely get through it with old techniques-but those caused a lot of damage. Revolutionizing maneuverability would be necessary. The rest of us that haven't gone yet will continue to work on it, the idea was good Armin." Mikasa was standing beside him, ever silent and listening to Reiner. "I will stay out here with Reiner and help instruct on this, Armin. Maybe you should have Hanji look over your… injuries." She was staring more intently at him than he was comfortable with.

Armin chuckled nervously, clasped both of his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry I could not be of more use." Jean only threw his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes and stalking away. The reaction made Eren growl before the boy turned to Armin and threw an arm over his shoulders—though he was careful in the process even if it wasn't easily seen. "I never would have thought of it." He received only a kind smile in return, everyone knew that Eren wasn't exceptionally bright, but at least he tried hard. "Make sure to keep working hard on it, okay Eren? Be careful. I need to go to the infirmary, but I'll see you at dinner. Alright?"

Eren raised a brow. "You said that before and were a no-show."

"I promise Eren." Eren got a warm smile from Armin, the kind that was capable of having the same effect Christa's did.

However, when Armin left he did not go to the infirmary. He went to the baths, drew water through an ever head pipe and let it rain warm over him. He remained crouched almost to his knees beneath the trickling however. Some of the skin on his back had been broken, but those were already become light scratches, it mostly just a motely of bruising that was coming up. And his thighs were looking better, though the skin was still dark with the burn and still bruised slightly. It was embarrassing. Though the scars from battle he wore with more pride-content not to show them however.

He did not spend any more time looking at his body though, the feeling of insufficiency compared to Bertholdt or Reiner would only make him sick. He washed, dressed crisply and dragged himself to the dining hall.

He was nervous, getting ridiculously nervous; practically ill with it. His stomach swarmed, his fingertips tingled. Moving his legs was hard. He did his best to sit with his friends and smile though. He drank the broth from his soup and ate the chunk of bread he was given-it was all he could stomach. He gave the rest to Eren. Mikasa said nothing, only hardening her stare at her plate while she gnawed her meat.

When Armin stood, Mikasa's sudden hard glare was askance of him. "I want to present some blueprints to the elite corps. Or at least draft them." He smiles at her, I'll see you later Eren, Mikasa!" He waves when backing away, plate in one hand-turns and strides off. Fast, nervous, jumping in each step. Looking around as though he thought he were being watched. He dumped the plate off at a point of service and left.

Levi sat in his private office, a platter of food before him on his desk, because he couldn't bear to see them in the dining halls. Leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and his fingers pressed together in a triangle shape. His gaze was cast to his window, watching the rain smear the world behind that glass. Levi was thankful for the rain, which served as the only thing to soothe him.

Unbeknownst to him, hours were passing. Bathing time turned to dinner time, and was speedily approaching the night hours in which the students were confined to their beds. Standing, and with his back to the door - hands clamped behind him - he awaited Armin Arlert, who would undoubtedly show. If Levi could not forget, Armin would've been brewing on tonight since those words invaded his mind. The thought of this brought a coy smile to Levi's lips.

When alone in the hall outside of the cafeteria, he leaned a shoulder against the wall and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Sick with nervousness. "I can't be late…" He whispers to himself, pushes off slowly and takes on the gait of someone defeated.

The Corporals room seemed further away than it should have been, and the walk there had been like a walk of shame to him. Armin's body had slowly taken on an intermittent tremble the further he got. Until finally, like his body was on fire in fear as he stood before the door. He knocked three times loudly, sucked in a deep breath, shook his head as though that would toss out his fear-and entered. The door shut behind him, his heels clicked as he immediately fell into salute. "Corporal Rivaille." He stares at the back offered to him. Finds it hard to keep his chin up and his hand is clenched over his heart much harder than it needed to be. The Lance Coropral turned his chin enough so that he could peer at the now-entering boy from the side. His eyes were narrow, but his face with otherwise void of expression.

"Arlert. I was beginning to worry; it felt like you weren't going to show." He then turned to glance at the sun to determine the approximate time. "Frankly, I would've enjoyed stripping you and hanging you from a tree… but I think tonight will be just as enjoyable." He turned, staring /hard/ at Armin. "After all, I'll still be stripping you."


End file.
